


Reverse

by cbmilks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accused Baekhyun, Chanyeol's Birthday Week 2020, Crime, Detectives, Fluff, Investigator Chanyeol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbmilks/pseuds/cbmilks
Summary: Baekhyun was accused of murder but no words came out of his mouth when Chanyeol interrogated him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37
Collections: Challenge #11 — The Suspect... is You!





	Reverse

"How's the midget? Still not talking huh?"

"He has a name, Se. The name's Byun Baekhyun."

Sehun raised his two hands in the air, surrendering. "Easy bro, I was just joking!" he said to his best friend, Chanyeol, as he watched the latter stir a cup of coffee in their pantry.

"Wait, I thought you dont like milk on your coffee?"

"It's for _him_."

°°°

When Chanyeol returned to the interrogation room, he saw how the small-framed man straightened his back the moment he saw him, looking on the side to avoid Chanyeol's gaze.

"Coffee?"

Baekhyun didn't answer.

"I wont take long here," Chanyeol puts the paper cup on the table, turning his back to face the door. "I don't know the reason why you won't answer my questions but I won't force you. I know you're not the culprit."

Chanyeol twisted the knob to open it. "I'll get you out of here, _don't worry_."

Chanyeol's words sounded like a promise made by a sincere friend. It was like he's telling Baekhyun to wait for him while he fixes this problem but just like any other promises.

Baekhyun never saw Chanyeol again since that day.

°°°

It's been a week, and Baekhyun got imprisoned into a private cell, and today's the day of his first hearing—the day where the court will decide what will happen to him. 

So when an officer came up to his cell to open his gate, Baekhyun felt shivers down his spine. 

Baekhyun will admit it, he wasn't that scared last week when the officers barged into his house while he's studying for exams, but now, his situation is slowly sinking into him. He was beyond terrified.

Terrified to see his future crumble just because of a crime he _didn't_ commit, but it's too late. It's not like he has the money to find a lawyer.

So he closed his eyes as he took a deep breath.

You can do this, Baek! This would be your last _gift_ for yourself.

Baekhyun looked at the officer straight into his eyes and softly said.

"Can I have a tub of ice cream before you guys sentence me to death?"

The officer stopped for a second before smiling at Baekhyun. "You can do that after you sign the papers, Mr. Byun."

Baekhyun had question marks on the top of his head. What is this officer saying?

The officer grabs the keys on his back to remove Baekhyun's handcuffs, and after opening it, he taps Baekhyun's back.

"You're _free_ to go son! Investigator Park already found the murderer and he's interrogating him now." the old man chuckled. "You know it's just sad that we sometimes imprison innocent people like you. The whole department's just glad that we have Investigator Park on our side to fix tha-"

Mr. Officer got cut off when he felt Baekhyun's hand on his, shaking it while bowing his head as he expressed his gratitude to the officer.

"Can you please tell me where _he_ is?"

°°°

Baekhyun ran without a care that he's still dressed in an orange suit as he silently prays for his mom' soul.

He felt his heartbeat fastened, as he noticed the steel signs plastered near the door, realizing that he's almost there. The smaller kept on running until he bumped into a tall figure.

Baekhyun immediately recognized who it was. It's the investigator who arrested him at his house and the one who's been with Investigator Park that day. Maybe Baekhyun could ask him about Mr. Park and-

"The exit's on that way, _shortcake_."

Sehun was about to put his hands on Baekhyun's shoulder to escort him out when he felt someone's presence behind him.

"Mr. Kim wants you in his office now," Chanyeol said in a monotonous but superior tone.

When Sehun was out of their sight, Chanyeol's serious facade disappeared like a bubble as he faced the small guy in front of him, his ears _flushed_ red.

"Sorry if I took so long on finding the culprit. I apologize for my incompetence. By the way, are you lost?"

Chanyeol scratched the back of his head when he received no words from Baekhyun. The taller wanted to escort Baekhyun himself, but making the latter uncomfortable was the last thing he'll do.

"Wait here. I'll call someone to pick you up-" But Chanyeol got interrupted when he felt Baekhyun's hand on his, stopping him from grabbing his phone.

"Can we talk?"

°°°

"Your mother warned you not to get close with someone like me?"

Baekhyun nodded his head. The two were sitting on a stool beside a vending machine near the interrogation room as the smaller explained his reason for ignoring the investigator last time.

_"If you met a big-eared guy, you have to stay away. Do not associate yourself to them because they will only bring you despair," Baekhyun's mom told him as he showed the reverse ten of cups card._

"But we already met before, _Hyunnie_. I'm that boy you've been playing with at the playground every winter."

" _Y-yeollie_?"

Chanyeol smiled. "I'm glad you still remember my name."

"But how? It can't be.." Baekhyun's mother warned him about big eared guys when he was seven years old, and Baekhyun met Yeollie when he was nine.

"Yeollie's ears are not big.."

" _Ear muffs._ I wear ear muffs every winter because my ears are sensitive."

Baekhyun was left speechless. All this time, the only one who played with a freak kid like him and the investigator who proved his innocence was the same person.

Baekhyun looked at the _man_ beside him before staring at the ceiling. 

_Sorry mom, I know how accurate your cards are but I won't let those cards dictate my life. I'm willing to take risks for this man and I know he'll do too._

"Hey investigator Yeollie, are you free this lunch?" 

Chanyeol smiled, grabbing his phone to cancel all his appointments, even the _important_ ones.

"Yeah. Where do you wanna eat?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making up time for my trash! Drink water 💛


End file.
